sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:SFC WHAT-NOTS 48: NOTABLE BATTLES/@comment-27077671-20190306200511
My most notable battle might be the battle where my first five characters joined together (namely, Summer, Lloyd, Dawn, Logan, and Cole). Well to understand the battle, the story behind it would have to be understood, so I'll do a brief catchup on each of their separate plots before joining up. Prologue Somewhere beyond the multiverse, Daemon, a god of order, was in constant conflict with the god of chaos. Due to their nature The two were in an eternal struggle over each other, which continued to become stalemate after stalemate. Because of his nature as a god of order, Daemon was a benevolent person at first. However, as "time" went on, Daemon eventually grew apathetic to his cause, starting to wonder what's the point of going on if the idea of Order can't exist without chaos, yet chaos can exist without order. While someone of good intentions, Daemon could only see a 'bad ending', and he felt that the more he tried to push for a good ending, the more certain the bad ending would arrive. But soon enough, with no other options he could see, Daemon decided that he would have to try to end Chaos at its roots, and began going after beings who housed malevolent ideas. Meanwhile, a being named Lloyd would have his share of divine adventures, adopted under the idea of war, Ares, unknowingly. To speed up the summary of his story, Lloyd eventually truly ends up thinking of Ares as a father figure, so not only did Daemon ending the existence of Ares infuriate him, he later find out that he was never an inheritant of the idea of war to begin with when his 'sister' takes the role instead. Seeing no other purpose for his existence at the time being, his only motivation was to hunt down Daemon to end him. Pre-Event Summer, who was in the main universe, is an alien. She came from a planet named Normada, which is home to a comparatively powerful alien species that is also known for its kindness and willingness to help others. She arrives on Mobius for a place to live since her home planet would go under a mandatory evacuation due to stellar activity before anything goes wrong. As for someone who was actually on Mobius, there was Cole. He is a mobian who had been gifted with metagenes that most notably suprnaturally enhanced his speed. He used them in a vigilante manner in order to help protect his nation. Event Logan was a mouse derived from an alternate reality of Mobius, where a decent amount of creatures on Mobius were a lot smaller in comparison. While Logan did have the metagene of changing his size, it was nothing notably remarkable nor impressive, so he seldom used it to the point of nearly forgetting about it. During his experimental work with the 0th dimension, he created a dimensional shifting device that would help him reach that unquantifiably small size, but he was raided and shot with the device insead, the raiders assuming it was some sort of disintegration button. In the 0th dimension, which is later called the Particolis, Logan gets in contact with The Singularity, who was seemingly omnipresent as everything in the 0th dimension occupied the same space. It considered itself a nondual being, and it claimed to be the nondual nexus to all of reality. However, while it craved knowledge, it couldn't exactly reach it from merely remaining in the center of creation, and in its nondual state, it could not leave the center of reality on its own without destroying it. The pleas from Logan to escape made the singularity create a deal. It would use Logan's body as a vessel for knowledge if it told Logan how to escape. When Logan reluctantly agreed, The Singularity merely reminded Logan of his ability to increase his size. By doing so, Logan increased himself to three dimensions, and as a result, The Singularity had seemingly split up into three beings referred to as the Particons. The resulting split caused the Particons to lose their nonduality, so in its place, they had created the Multiverse Core in order to keep reality in balance, which Logan was charged with guarding. Unfortunately, Logan returned to the wrong universe: he had instead returned the center universe, and as a result, he was now residing alone on the planet Mobius. With the technology she has acting up because of the core's physical presence, Logan was eventually found by Summer, who attempted to assist him through his troubles. Post-Event Lloyd would eventually notice the presence of the core due to its energy, and of course would be curiously drawn to seek out the unknown source of energy that was permeating throughout the multiverse. This would also draw out Daemon, but Daemon knew what the source of energy came from due to being one of the earliest created beings in existence. He knew the core was capable of changing all of reality, whether constructively or destructively. Daemon decided to seek out the source as well, but pondering that he would be met with a struggle from the other gods, Daemon took a momentary shortcut to the Aetherworld. The Aetherworld is a metaphysical plane of existence that sits on top of all reality, and its inhabitants exist to protect heaven, and as a result to protect that plane of existence and the multiverse. During the time of Daemon's visit, Dawn was the current queen of the Aetherworld. When trying to convince Dawn to help him, Dawn questioned what he would use the core for. Daemon said he would use it to make Order Absolute, ending chaos as a whole and making a good ending certain. While he spoke with seemingly good intentions about how it would end all the struggles of protecting the heavens and the likes, Dawn rejected the idea, saying that there was a reason why the world was created with balance for the ideas of duality. Not to mention that forced absolute order would be like making everyone into puppets and letting Daemon be the puppetmaster. Seeing that Dawn wasn't going to help, Daemon decided he would take manners in his own hands. Of course, Dawn wasn't going to allow that to happen, but when up against Daemon alone, she stood little chance against him, and after a brief struggle, Dawn was swiftly defeated. Once he defeated her, Daemon then admitted that Dawn did seem to have a point that both order and chaos were needed, but he seemed to misinterpret it in a way that made him claim that he will have to be a bit on the chaotic side if he wants to reach his end-goal of restoring order throughout existence. Once Daemon left, Dawn would eventually be assisted by her nearby allies. She told one of them specifically to watch over Aetherworld as she tried to run off after the multiverse core herself; however, with her expereience and her heirlooms, Dawn was able to accurately locate the source before Daemon did. Meanwhile, Lloyd would eventually find Logan and Summer, and initially seemed to try to confiscate the core for himself, believing that he could use this power to end Daemon. By this time, Logan had already told Summer his story, and Summer knew that Logan needed that core guarded, so the result of Lloyd's actions caused a momentary brawl between Lloyd and Summer. Just when the battle was about to escalated too far, Dawn appeared, and she was able to cease their fighting to warn them that neither of them could wield that much power anyways. Before any proper introductions between the four could be made, they were interrupted by the presence of another divine intervention. The Actual Battle Part Daemon had opened a massive hole in reality to the universe, and what came through was an army gathered from other planes of existence, most notably some from the Nether. However, he merely brought them to play distraction as he himself searched for the core. The invasion made everyone in the area take notice, and while people such as the police and military forces did join into the battle, it was most notably Cole out of all the mobians who responded first, using his speed to plow through the battlefield. Dawn, Lloyd, and Summer focus their attention on the army once Dawn manage to fill them in a bit on what was happening, and the three learn a bit about each other by how they fought the enemy; Lloyd was reckless, Summer was merciful, and Dawn was more or less right in the middle. Logan watched from a distance, watching over the core for a moment as he touched it with no ill effects. Out of fear and anxiety, he started rambling to himself until it got to the point where he was practically talking to the Particons, who miraculously responded. They eventually told him that he seemed to be incapable on his own to protect the core, so they would provide assistance. Curious, Logan listened, and eventually became aware that he could ask the Particons to manipulate the quantum foam merely by thinking about it. While there was madness and war going on outside, Logan was playfully moving cups and apples to and fro. Eventually, Daemon himself was finally found, and with his distraction no longer helping, he went on the offense as he battled Summer, Lloyd, and Dawn. The trio seemed to be in a losing battle until Cole intervened, giving them a chance to breathe. However, that moment didn't last long, and while they did do sustainable damage to Daemon, the group of four were now on the verge of defeat. However, before Daemon had the chance to end their lives, he was struck with energy by Logan, who had revealed his location in a sacrificial attempt to save the wounded quartet. Using his newfound abilities, Logan began fleeing with the core as far as he could get away from the mad god just long enough for Dawn to properly restore the new team to optimal condition. Daemon finally caught up to Logan and pinned the mouse down long enough to reach out and try to grab the core... only for Cole to snatch it from Daemon's grip in the nick of time due to his speed. However, since he wasn't warned about the power of the core from Dawn, Cole felt instant pain upon nabbing the core, and it made him fall onto his knees as he slowly began converting to energy, unable to let go of the core that was slowly drawing him in. Daemon tried to get up to take advantage of this, but he was momentarily pinned by Summer, Lloyd, and Dawn, giving Logan the moment to reach Cole and ask the Particons how to disperse the energy from Cole. The Particons told him that dispersing the core's energy would affect the entire multiverse, either in a postive manner or a negative manner. Even they seemed unsure of what would happen. But seeing Cole slowly vaporizing made Logan quickly decide to demand the power to do it. Doing as told, Logan would then press his hands against the core and allow the Particons to destroy the core, causing reality fluctuations throughout existence (which opens up new ideas for plots). With the core destroyed, and after another short struggle with the heroes, Daemon took a tactical retreat; not only because his body was too weak to presevere on while the protagonists' were in near top shape, not only because Daemon had lost his true purpose for staying, but he began feeling guilty of all the chaos he has caused only for his end goal to backfire at the end of the day, because instead of ending chaos, more of it had been created for everyone on both sides of the story to have to deal with. (What was that about yours being long, Trisell?)